


Paindemonium!

by shadowsapiens



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Background Relationships, Gen, M/M, cursed food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: One baguette’s daring escape from bread-hungry monsters.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Paindemonium!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> happy birthday bash, Plaid! I mixed up “cursed food” and “cursing food,” oops. And I remembered last-minute that you wanted Valvert, not just bread, so they’re either fighting or fucking or both in the background. 
> 
> The bread is definitely French, at least.


End file.
